Święta z Weasley'ami
by fleur.m
Summary: Severus Snape podstępem zostaje zmuszony przez panią Weasley do spędzenia świąt w Norze. Co więcej, ma pomóc w przygotowaniach.
1. Prolog

Prolog.

- Nie ma takiej możliwości, Molly – powiedział Snape, patrząc na kobietę jadowitym wzrokiem.

Była to jej trzecia wizyta w tym tygodniu. I choć po każdych odwiedzinach wydawało mu się, że przekonał ją, iż jej pomysł jest absurdalny, nie dawała za wygraną.

- Severusie, do prawdy, mógłbyś w końcu skończyć się nad sobą użalać!

- Dla twojej wiadomości, wcale się…

- Ależ oczywiście, że się użalasz! Siedzisz zamknięty w czterech ścianach od dwóch lat! Nawet zakupy robisz sowią pocztą!

- Nie powinno cię to obchodzić.

- A jednak mnie obchodzi! Obiecałam Minerwie, że jeśli cokolwiek jej się stanie, postaram się ci pomóc.

Snape wzdrygnął się na dźwięk imienia swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Zginęła podczas ostatniej bitwy, biorąc na siebie klątwę przeznaczoną dla Granger. Jakaż to głupia dziewczyna! Ślepo zapatrzona w Pottera walczącego z Voldemortem nie zauważyła zielonej błyskawicy lecącej w jej stronę… I w taki sposób Severus został sam, pozbawiony jedynej osoby, której ufał ponad wszystko i za którą oddałby życie.

- Ona by tego chciała. Zgódź się.

- Nie. To moje ostatnie słowo.

Molly wstała i podeszła do drzwi wyjściowych. Gdy je otworzyła, obejrzała się jeszcze raz i powiedziała:

- Wiesz, że wrócę jutro?

- I efekt osiągniesz ten sam, co dzisiaj.

- Wierzę, że w końcu uda mi się ciebie namówić.

- Cóż, nadzieja matką głupich.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- I jak każda matka kocha swoje dzieci. Do zobaczenia jutro, Severusie.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Gdy za panią Weasley zamknęły się drzwi, zapatrzył się w ogień płonący w kominku.

Nie miał pojęcia, co jej strzeliło do głowy, z zapraszaniem go na święta w tym roku. Od dwóch lat spędzał je tak jak inne dni: sam, zamknięty, jak to określiła, w czterech ścianach. A do tego chciała, aby przybył tydzień wcześniej i pomógł im w przygotowaniach. Całkowicie postradała zmysły. Cenił sobie prywatność, o której zapewne nie było mowy w domu pełnym ludzi.

Poza tym, jak ona sobie wyobrażała świąteczny obiad? Naprawdę myślała, że zdolny byłby do takiego poświęcenia, jak siedzenie przy jednym stole z Granger, przez którą stracił Minerwę? Z Potterem, który teraz wyglądał identycznie jak swój ojciec i był jeszcze bardziej irytujący, ponieważ wszystkie zasługi za pokonanie Voldemorta przypisano jemu? Z młodym Malfoy'em, który omal nie zabił go podczas bitwy, i któremu nawet nie było przykro z tego powodu? Naprawdę myślała, że chce spędzać święta z ludźmi, którzy go nienawidzą?

Najwyraźniej tak.

Wróciła następnego dnia. Usiadła obok niego na kanapie, nalała mu czegoś parującego do kubka, który to wcisnęła w jego rękę. Severus upił łyk i przez chwilę poczuł się szczęśliwy. Przymknął oczy w przyjemności, delektując się smakiem świątecznego kompotu z suszu. Dokładnie taki sam smak miał napój przygotowany przez jego matkę, podczas tych najwspanialszych, jedynych świąt, które spędził tylko z nią, ponieważ ojciec dostał pracę na okres świąteczny. Było to kilka dni, które uważał za najwspanialsze z całego swojego dzieciństwa.

Molly siedziała cicho i patrzyła na twarz Severusa. Wychudł jeszcze bardziej, a jego skóra była niezdrowo szara. Na policzkach i brodzie widniał pokaźny zarost. Cienie pod oczami były sine i głębokie. Gdzieniegdzie we włosach błyszczały siwe kosmyki.

Wyglądał na dwadzieścia lat starszego. O ile zdawała sobie sprawę, że wojna odbije się na wielu ludziach, nigdy nie wierzyła, że cokolwiek da radę złamać Severusa Snape'a.

Pamiętała, jakby to było wczoraj, kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci Minerwy i roli, jaką odegrała biedna Hermiona. Zachowywał się, jak szalony, wrzeszcząc i wyzywając biedną, zapłakaną dziewczynę. Po tym, jak wywróżył jej długą i bolesną śmierć wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali i nikt go więcej nie widział.

Tylko Molly odwiedzała go od czasu do czasu. Czasem sprzątała, innym razem coś gotowała. Próbowała z nim rozmawiać, zbywał ją jednak zaczytany w kolejnych księgach, których stosy piętrzyły się wokół niego. I tak obserwowała, jak Severus stacza się coraz bardziej. Aż w końcu powiedziała dość. Nie pozwoli mu na to. Gdyby nie on, prawdopodobnie przegraliby wojnę. Nie można mu pozwolić na takie życie, jakie prowadził przez ostatnie dwa lata. Już ona się o to postara…

- Smakuje? – spytała cicho, uśmiechając się szeroko i głaszcząc go po ramieniu.

Odsunął się nieznacznie, patrząc na nią z nienawiścią, bo wiedział, że nie jest w stanie znów jej odmówić. Molly, widząc jego reakcję, uśmiechnęła się triumfująco i wstała.

- W piątek o osiemnastej widzę cię w Norze – powiedziała, podchodząc do drzwi.

- Przestań się tak uśmiechać. Zrobiłaś to podstępem i nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Do zobaczenia.

Gdy za kobietą zamknęły się drzwi w przypływie złości złapał książkę leżącą obok i chciał nią rzucić, powstrzymał się jednak. Księga nie jest tego warta. Ukrył za to twarz w dłoniach.

Molly Weasley pokonała go kompotem z suszu.


	2. Rozdział 1

Donośny harmider na parterze obudził Severusa. Wstając z łóżka, złapał szybko różdżkę leżącą na stoliku i, w samych bokserkach, powoli podszedł do drzwi. Uchylił je, a jego nozdrza zostały zaatakowane mocnym zapachem kawy i jajecznicy na bekonie. Kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową cofnął się do sypialni, założył szlafrok i zszedł do kuchni.

Spodziewał się Molly. W końcu tylko ona wchodziła do jego domu i rządziła się jak u siebie. Więc widok małego, obrzydliwego skrzata domowego niezmiernie go zaskoczył.

Skrzat miał na sobie czerwoną chustę, przewiązaną wokół pasa. Był mały, a jego pomarszczona skóra miała szarawy odcień. Zgrabnie operował patelnią, aby śniadanie się nie przypaliło, co jakiś czas sprawdzając grzanki w piekarniku.

Severus odchrząknął cicho. Wielkie, pomarańczowe oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę. Skrzat wyłączył ogień pod patelnią, zeskoczył na podłogę z szerokim uśmiechem i ukłonił się dotykając czubkiem długiego nosa podłogi.

- Głupek wita pana Snape'a. Głupek został przysłany przez panią Weasley, aby przygotować panu Snape'owi śniadanie i upewnić się, że pan Snape o osiemnastej pojawi się w Norze.

Mężczyzna nie bardzo wiedział, co robić. Nigdy nie miał skrzata i, szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie chciał mieć. Mimo to usiadł przy stole i rzucił:

- Podaj mi śniadanie.

Głupek (swoją drogą był pewny, że takie imię nadali mu bliźniacy i miał dziwne przeczucie, że Molly nie była z tego zadowolona) szybko posmarował gorące tosty masłem, po czym podał mu talerz z jajecznicą i kubek czarnej, mocnej kawy. Severus nie bardzo wierzył, że skrzatowi uda się zrobić dobrą kawę, toteż zdziwił się, gdy jej spróbował i okazało się, że jest wprost idealna. Dokładnie taka, jaką lubi.

Zjadł, co mu podano, po czym zwrócił się do skrzata.

- Możesz wrócić do swojej pani.

- Głupek nie może. Głupkowi polecono, że ma być z panem Snape'm cały dzień i ma pomóc panu Snape'owi w przygotowaniu się do wyjazdu.

- Potrafię sam się przygotować, Głupku. Odejdź.

- Głupek nie może. Głupek ma słuchać wszystkich poleceń pana Snape'a, ale nie może wrócić do domu bez niego.

Severus, nic nie mówiąc, wstał i poszedł pod prysznic. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Molly mu to zrobiła. Nie lubił skrzatów domowych.

Po kąpieli stwierdził jednak, że pani Weasley to złota kobieta. Od dwóch lat nie prasował prania, tylko wrzucał byle jak do szafy, nawet nie składając. Wyszukał wszystkie potrzebne ubrania i położył je na łóżku, po czym przywołał skrzata.

- Wyprasuj te rzeczy, złóż je i ułóż w torbie.

- Tak jest, panie Snape! – krzyknął Głupek i zabrał się do pracy.

Severus wyszedł z pokoju ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Wyprasowanie tego wszystkiego zajmie skrzatowi dobre pół dnia, więc on będzie miał czas dla siebie. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że już jest piątek. Za parę godzin będzie siedział przy stole z ludźmi, którzy go nienawidzą. Starając się o tym nie myśleć, usiadł na kanapie i zaczął czytać kolejną książkę.

Głupek pojawił się znów o trzynastej. Postawił lunch na stoliku kawowym, życzył smacznego i wrócił do pracy. Ponownie zjawił się o siedemnastej z kubkiem parującej herbaty i ciasteczkami z czekoladą.

- Głupek wszystko naszykował, torba stoi przy drzwiach. Głupek wyprasował i ułożył również wszystko, co było w szafie pana Snape'a.

- Nie prosiłem o to.

- Pani Weasley mówiła, że pan Snape nie lubi skrzatów, dlatego rozkazała, aby posprzątać panu Snape'owi nawet, jeśli nie będzie prosił. Głupek wszystko zrobił i przypomina panu Snape'owi, że za godzinę muszą być w Norze.

- Pan Snape pamięta – syknął zirytowany.

Aportowali się tuż przy bramie Nory. Severus omal nie gwizdnął. Widać było, że młody Malfoy nie szczędził pieniędzy dla teściów. Budynek, choć zachował swój pierwotny kształt, wyraźnie był odnowiony, a ogród wypielęgnowany. Teraz przynajmniej nie miało się wrażenia, że wszystko zaraz się zawali.

Głupek poprosił go, aby poczekał na werandzie, po czym zniknął. Dosłownie kilka sekund później pojawiła się pani Weasley.

- Severusie, tak się cieszę, że jesteś! – wyszeptała uradowana i próbowała go przytulić. Ten jednak zrobił zgrabny unik. Pokręciła z niezadowoleniem głową.

- Witaj, Molly.

- Nigdy się nie zmienisz. W każdym razie, zanim wejdziemy, muszę ci powiedzieć parę rzeczy. Po pierwsze: nie powiedziałam nikomu, że będziesz. To ma być niespodzianka.

- Niespodzianką dla ciebie będzie, jak wejdę do środka i wszyscy zaczną we mnie strzelać zaklęciami – mruknął.

- Nie przesadzaj, wcale nie będzie tak źle. Druga sprawa… - zamilkła na chwilę - … chciałam cię poprosić, abyś był miły.

- Zawsze jestem.

- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Proszę, nie obrażaj nikogo…

- Czyli innymi słowy mam się nie odzywać?

- Severusie! – powiedziała oburzona.

Wzruszył tylko ramionami, a ona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- No to idziemy – rzekła i złapała go pod ramię.

Poszedł z nią, choć nie bardzo mu się to podobało. Jego umysł krzyczał, żeby wyniósł się stąd w cholerę, wrócił do domu i napił się whiskey. Nie chciał jednak zrobić Molly przykrości. Mimo wszystko szanował ją, bo była jedyną osobą, która o nim nie zapomniała.

Gdy weszli do kuchni, nikt ich nie zauważył. Wszyscy byli weseli i wybuchali co chwilę niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Nic dziwnego – każdy z nich miał kogoś bliskiego…

- Kochani! Zobaczcie, kto w tym roku spędzi z nami święta! – krzyknęła uradowana pani Weasley.

Cisza, która zaległa, gdy spojrzeli na Snape'a, drażniła uszy. Wszyscy byli zaszokowani – siedzieli z otwartymi ustami i rozszerzonymi oczami. Widać było, że nie podzielają entuzjazmu gospodyni.

W końcu wstał pan Weasley.

- Witaj, Severusie. Witaj! – starał się okazać jakąś radość, ale nie bardzo mu to wyszło.

- Dobry wieczór, Arturze.

Severus uścisnął jego dłoń. Chwilę potem wszyscy zaczęli wstawać i podchodzić do Snape'a, co nie bardzo mu odpowiadało. Pamiętał jednak, co obiecał Molly.

Potter miał dziwną minę. Pierwszy raz Snape nie był w stanie nic wyczytać z jego twarzy. Niby nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, jednak w jego oczach widział… ulgę?

Ronald podszedł razem z Charliem, Billem i Fleur, i był najmniej zachwycony z całej paczki. Charlie i Bill uśmiechali się sztucznie, natomiast głupia Francuzka chyba niedokładnie słuchała opowieści o Mistrzu Eliksirów, gdyż chciała ucałować go w policzek. Odsunął się z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy, co ją widać zdenerwowało, bo prychnęła oburzona i odeszła. Chwilę potem z piętra dotarł do nich płacz dziecka, co kazało Fleur iść na górę by zająć się swoją pociechą.

Gdy podeszła do niego Granger, omal nie wybuchł. Widział, że się go bała. I dobrze: ona jest odpowiedzialna za śmierć Minerwy! Nie patrzyła mu w oczy i cała się trzęsła. Bąknęła tylko „Dobry wieczór, profesorze" i uciekła na swoje miejsce, czerwona na twarzy, chowając się za jakąś księgą.

Młody Malfoy podszedł wraz ze swoją żoną, Ginewrą, która, o zgrozo, była przy nadziei. Bez przerwy głaskała swój wydatny brzuch, a Draco nie odrywał od niej wzroku.

Największą niespodzianką dla niego okazali się bliźniacy. Podeszli jako ostatni, wcześniej szepcząc coś do siebie. Ich szerokie uśmiechy bardzo, ale to naprawdę BARDZO mu się nie podobały. Coś knuli, a Severus miał ku temu złe przeczucia.

- Usiądzie pan z nami, profesorze? – spytał jeden.

- Tak, jest wolne miejsce, dokładnie między nami – powiedział drugi.

Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak Molly ich rozpoznaje. Spojrzał na kobietę, szukając ratunku, ta jednak wskazała mu miejsce między Fredem i Georgem, dokładnie naprzeciwko Granger. Zaklął szpetnie w myślach, po czy usiadł przy stole.

Po chwili wszyscy znów zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, podczas gdy pani Weasley podała kolację. Bliźniacy przyglądali się uważnie Severusowi, gdy nakładał jedzenie na swój talerz. Starał się ich ignorować.

- Wie pan, profesorze…

- W sumie to nie jest pan już naszym profesorem…

- A skoro ma pan spędzić z nami święta…

- Wypadało by się lepiej poznać…

- To może przejdziemy na 'ty'?

Severus powoli odłożył nóż i widelec, po czym zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu. Zapowiadało się, że to będą najgorsze święta w jego życiu.

- Milczenie uznane za zgodę! – krzyknął jeden, a drugi podskoczył do barku, wyjął flaszkę i trzy kieliszki, które napełnił i podał najpierw Severusowi, potem Fredowi/George'owi, zatrzymując jeden dla siebie. Snape spojrzał na kieliszek i powąchał jego zawartość. Spodziewał się jakiejś trucizny. W końcu czego innego można się spodziewać po bliźniakach?

- No to sru! – zawołał radośnie jeden z nich.

- Na nic się nie zgodziłem.

- Daj spokój, Sev…

- Tak nam będzie łatwiej…

- Nie jestem Sev – warknął.

Bliźniacy zrobili smutne minki, a on zaklął w myślach. Kątem oka dostrzegł zawiedzione spojrzenie Molly. Czy ona nie zna swoich własnych synów? Severus doskonale wiedział, że czegoś od niego chcą. W sumie był ciekaw, co wymyślili. Mógłby się zgodzić, aby mówili mu po imieniu, by zobaczyć, co się wydarzy później. Spojrzał na Granger, która, cała czerwona na twarzy, siedziała ze spuszczoną głową i powoli grzebała widelcem w swoim talerzu. Potem na Pottera, Ronalda i Malfoyów, po czym stwierdził, że naprawdę potrzebuje kieliszka alkoholu, aby przetrwać ten obiad.

Zanim jednak powiedział cokolwiek przyjrzał się uważnie bliźniakom, którzy patrzyli na niego z nadzieją, i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Zamknął oczy, skupiając się, by po chwili poczuć coś małego w swojej dłoni. Machnął ręką…

- Ałłłł! – wrzasnął jeden z bliźniaków – Powaliło cię?

Wszyscy zamilkli, przyglądając się małemu, srebrnemu kolczykowi, widniejącemu teraz w uchu Freda. Ten z wyrzutem spojrzał na Snape'a.

- Cóz… - zaczął Severus – Jakoś muszę was odróżniać.

Bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się szeroko, a reszta towarzystwa zaczęła się śmiać, co wcale się Snape'owi nie podobało. Nie lubił zwracać na siebie uwagi. Nawet Granger spojrzała w ich stronę z zaciekawieniem, odwróciła się jednak szybko, gdy napotkała wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów.

Czas mijał szybko i uczta powitalna dobiegła końca.

Gdy Severus w końcu leżał już w łóżku, nie mógł uwierzyć, że przeżył ten dzień. I – co więcej – nikogo nie skrzywdził. Choć Fred pewnie był innego zdania.

Przewracał się z boku na bok. Był ogromnie zmęczony, a jednak… Łóżko było zbyt miękkie, a poduszka zbyt nabita, aby mógł zasnąć. I miał wielką ochotę na herbatę.

Po dłuższym czasie dał w końcu za wygraną. Wstał, założył szlafrok, po czym zszedł na dół z książką pod pachą, mając nadzieję, że usiądzie z herbatą przy kominku i poczyta chwilę. Albo całą noc.

Jego plany legły w gruzach, gdy tylko wszedł do salonu. Przy kominku, na fotelu który chciał zająć, siedział nie kto inny, jak Hermiona Granger. Przeszedł obok, udając, że jej nie widzi, byleby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w kuchni. Ochota na napój mu przeszła, postanowił jednak go zrobić, podejrzewając, że jak wróci do łóżka, to znów go najdzie. A nie chciał oglądać nieszczęsnej Gryfonki częściej, niż to konieczne. Zaparzył mocną, czarną herbatę, po czym wypił ją szybko, parząc usta, podniebienie i gardło i przeklinając samego siebie. Na szczęście, razem z gorącem, po jego ciele zaczęła rozchodzić się błoga senność.

Przemknął do swojej sypialni, odprowadzany smutnym wzrokiem Hermiony.


	3. Rozdział 2

Wiecie, co mi ostatnio powiedziała Wena? Że jest głodna! A wiecie, czym się żywi? Komentarzami! Liczę, że nie pozwolicie jej umrzeć z głodu :) Pozdrawiam i bardzo dziękuję tym kilku osobom, które skomentowały poprzedni rozdział! Dedykowane Angel – za to, że jest. I Glorii, która jako jedyna skomentowała ten twór na forum .pl.

Rozdział 2.

Severus wstał z łóżka i założył kapcie. Trochę zdziwiło go, że jest ciepło, nigdy na noc nie palił w kominku, choć może po prostu zapomniał go zgasić. Przeciągnął się, stając na palcach, po czym niespiesznie zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. W pokoju było ciemno i za pierwszym razem nie udało mu się złapać klamki. Znalazł ją dopiero po kilku minutach, z lewej strony drzwi, a nie z prawej, gdzie był pewny, że zawsze się znajdowała. Nie przejął się tym jednak zbytnio, w końcu każdemu może się coś takiego zdarzyć, kiedy jest zaspany.

Droga po schodach na dół trwała wieczność. Mógłby przysiąc, że w jego domu nie ma takiej ilości stopni. W pewnym momencie zaczął nawet podejrzewać, że nadal śpi, a to po prostu jakiś koszmar. Nagle omal się nie przewrócił, gdy okazało się, że w miejscu, gdzie spodziewał się kolejnego stopnia w dół, jest już podłoga, przez co jego stopa spotkała się z nią wcześniej, niż mu się wydawało, że to zrobi.

Klnąc cicho pod nosem otworzył drzwi kuchni. Pocierając oczy, które aż zabolały go od światła w pomieszczeniu, podszedł do kuchenki. Zagotował wodę, po czym zalał kawę.

- Ekhm… Severusie…

Cichy szept wyrwał go z otępienia. Sięgnął do kieszeni, po różdżkę, ale zorientował się, że jest w samych bokserkach.

Odwrócił się szybko. Molly Weasley stała tuż przy stole, ciągle uciekając wzrokiem. Fleur i Złota Trójca wpatrywali się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, natomiast bliźniaki próbowali powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

Co oni sobie myślą? Jakim prawem znaleźli się w JEGO domu i siedzą W JEGO kuchni?

- CO TU SIĘ, DO DIABŁA, DZIEJE? – wrzasnął. Uśmiechy zeszły z twarzy bliźniaków. Wszyscy wpatrywali się teraz w niego z przestrachem.

Twarz Molly nagle zrobiła się nienaturalnie czerwona. Spojrzała na swoich synów, których oczy wyraźnie wskazywały, że bardzo dobrze wiedzą, co się dzieje. Fred wstał szybko, po czym podszedł do szafki, wyjął z niej fiolkę z niebieskim eliksirem i siłą wlał jej zawartość w usta Severusa.

I wtedy przyszło zrozumienie.

Nie miał pojęcia, kto i w jaki sposób zdołał mu podać folis. Faktem było, że komuś się udało, przez co był pewny, że znajduje się gdzie indziej. Konkretnie u siebie w domu. I przez to… stał właśnie w samej bieliźnie i kapciach przed połową domu Weasleyów, którzy po raz pierwszy w życiu mieli okazję oglądać, jak twarz opiekuna Ślizgonów przybiera bordowy, iście gryfoński kolor.

Severus spojrzał gniewnie na bliźniaków. Wiedział, że to oni mu to zrobili, i że bardzo tego pożałują.

- Za pięć minut w mojej sypialni – syknął, po czym opuścił kuchnię, zostawiając przygotowaną kawę.

Wpadł do swojego pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Szybko zaczął się ubierać, i tylko dzięki temu, że odliczał w myślach czas bliźniakom, w pierwszej kolejności nie złapał za różdżkę i nie rozwalił połowy domu.

Zjawili się punktualnie po pięciu minutach. Zaskakująco cicho zapukali do drzwi. Severus uśmiechnął się mściwie, po czym usiadł na fotelu i kazał im wejść.

Weszli, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Usiedli na łóżku, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem i strachem równocześnie. Snape natomiast potraktował ich spojrzeniem: 'Mówcie, dopóki macie szansę'.

- Ok, ok! To nasza wina! – warknął George, rzucając bratu przepraszające spojrzenie. Ten zwiesił głowę.

- Nie przypuszczaliśmy, że ty to wypijesz…

- Mieliśmy nadzieję, że zrobi to Hermiona…

- Granger? Na cholerę? – warknął Severus.

- Po prostu…

- Bardzo chcieliśmy zobaczyć ją w samej bieliźnie…

Snape skrzywił się okropnie. Naprawdę nie chciał myśleć o byłej uczennicy, a tym bardziej Granger, w bieliźnie…

- Nie wiedzieliśmy, że lubisz nocami pić herbatę…

- Wiemy za to, że Hermiona lubi, dlatego podmieniliśmy puszki…

- Ale nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że ktoś inny może się na to złapać…

Severus nie odzywał się.

- Przepraszamy? – mruknął Fred, gdy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać.

- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że będę musiał zmodyfikować pamięć połowie obecnych mieszkańców Nory?

- Ale po co? Widok nie był taki zły…

- Nosisz całkiem gustowne bokserki.

Oczy Severusa zwęziły się, przepowiadając George'owi długą i bolesną śmierć.

Wygonił ich jednym ruchem dłoni. Musiał wymyśleć, jak zmodyfikować pamięć wszystkim, którzy go widzieli. Zadanie było trudne, ale nie niewykonalne. Wiedział jednak, że musi się spieszyć, gdyż za kilka godzin pozostali domownicy wrócą z pracy.

Zamyślony wyjrzał przez okno i uśmiechnął się wrednie. Potter i młody Weasley ganiali gnomy w ogrodzie. Czy mogłaby przytrafić się lepsza okazja? Założył czarny płaszcz, a szyję owinął szalikiem w barwach jego Slytherinu.

Na dworze świeciło słońce, lecz mimo to było zimno, a śnieg sięgał kostek. Harry i Ron ze śmiechem łapali gnomy i wyrzucali je za ogrodzenie. Nie zauważyli ciemnej postaci, chowającej się za drzewem. Ciemna postać natomiast nie zauważyła pani Weasley, wyglądającej przez okno w kuchni.

Severus skradał się powoli. Chciał podejść jak najbliżej, aby być pewnym, że nie chybi. Musiał pozostać niezauważony. Schował się za drzewem. Miał stąd dobry widok, jednak jego cele wciąż były za daleko. Wiedział, że musi rzucić zaklęcia jedno po drugim, jak najszybciej, zanim któryś z pomiotów przeklętego Gryffindora zorientuje się, że z drugim jest coś nie tak. Snape schylił się lekko i szybko, najciszej jak mógł, podbiegł w stronę krzaku róży. Krzak był dość gęsty, przez co śnieg utrzymał się na nim, tworząc idealną osłonę. Przykucną i wyciągnął różdżkę. Wycelował w Pottera.

- Obliv…

- Expelliarmus!

Harry i Ron odwrócili się gwałtownie. Snape stał za krzakiem róży ze zdziwioną miną, odwracając się powoli w stronę domu, skąd, cała czerwona na twarzy, biegła pani Weasley. Dopiero po chwili wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę, że trzyma ona dwie różdżki. Snape nagle zrobił się jakby jeszcze bardziej blady, a Potter i Weasley podeszli bliżej, by dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi.

- Jak śmiesz rzucać zaklęcia na MOJE dzieci, w MOIM domu! – krzyczała Molly, przyciskając Severusowi swoją różdżkę do gardła.

- Cóż… W pewnym sensie nie jesteśmy w domu.

- Nie próbuj na mnie swoich sztuczek, Snape! Coś ty chciał im zrobić?

- Chciałem jedynie, żeby zapomnieli o pewnym wydarzeniu – odparł najbardziej niewinnym tonem, na jaki było go stać. – Molly, to dla ich dobra.

- Chciałeś to zrobić dla własnego dobra, ty… Ty… Przebrzydły, obślizgły gadzie!

Harry i Ron patrzyli oszołomieni, jak różdżka pani Weasley wbija się Snape'owi coraz bardziej w gardło. Dobrze pamiętali, jak podczas ostatniej bitwy Molly załatwiła Bellatrix… Zaczęli nawet trochę współczuć Snape'owi.

Słowa Molly zabolały Severusa. Fakt, nie miał na myśli dobra któregokolwiek z Weasleyów, czy Pottera.

- Molly…

- Nie! Nie, Severusie! Nie chcę cię słuchać! Doprawdy, jesteś gorszy niż Fred i George! Nawet oni… Nigdy… Za mną! – krzyknęła i odwróciła się w stronę domu.

Snape stał chwilę osłupiały.

- Nie słyszę twoich kroków! – wrzasnęła pani Weasley przez ramię.

Severus dał za wygraną i zaczął iść za nią. Z tyłu usłyszał nagły wybuch śmiechu. Odwrócił się lekko, aby zobaczyć Pottera i Weasleya tarzających się w śniegu. Spojrzał na nich gniewnie, ale tego nie zauważyli.

Szedł dalej myśląc, co się teraz stanie. Molly, kiedy się wkurzyła, była nie do opanowania. Zapewne każe mu się wynosić w cholerę. Z jednej strony to dobrze, naprawdę nie miał ochoty tu być. Ale z drugiej strony… Prawdopodobnie kobieta przestanie go odwiedzać. I choć nigdy jej o tym nie powiedział, ani nie pokazał, to lubił, kiedy przychodziła. Nawet, kiedy ją ignorował, przyjemnie było wiedzieć, że ktoś jest w domu, że można się do kogoś odezwać. I te zapachy, kiedy gotowała… Była mistrzynią! Przez jeden, głupi, nieprzemyślany pomysł straci to wszystko. Zachował się jak gryfon, a przecież wychował się w Slytherinie, na Merlina!

Pani Weasley poszła prosto do kuchni. Severus stał w drzwiach, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

- Siadaj – warknęła.

Snape usłuchał, nie chciał jej bardziej denerwować. Po chwili, tuż przed nim, pojawiła się miska z mąką, jajka, margaryna oraz kilka równie podejrzanie wyglądających rzeczy. Severus spojrzał pytająco na Molly, która z wrednym uśmieszkiem dołożyła to tego wszystkiego kawałek pergaminu. Mężczyzna przeczytał go szybko i spojrzał groźnie na gospodynię.

- Kruche ciasteczka? – wysyczał.

- Tak – odparła kobieta, unosząc w górę głowę. – W tym domu nie ma miejsca na nieposłuszeństwo czy wrogość. Tyczy się to moich dzieci, tak samo, jak ciebie. To jest twój szlaban. – Severus otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nikt ich nie zje?

- A to dlaczego?

- Może dlatego, że JA je zrobię.

- Nie przejmuj się, Severusie. Zjedzą. A ciebie będę obserwować. Spróbuj dodać do ciasta cokolwiek, co nie jest w przepisie, a dowiesz się, jak się czuła Bellatrix, kiedy walczyła ze mną – powiedziała groźnym tonem i odwróciła się z zamiarem opuszczenia kuchni.

- A moja różdżka? – spytał Snape, odwracając się do niej. Nie miał zamiaru ugniatać tego ciasta własnymi rękoma.

- Ach, zapomniałabym. Rekwiruję.

- Słucham? Nie masz prawa!

- Mam – odparła wrednie. – To mój dom i ja tutaj ustalam zasady. Oddam ci ją, kiedy uznam, że wystarczająco wydoroślałeś.

Wyszła z kuchni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Severus był zły. Bardzo zły. Ile jeszcze razy ktoś go poniży w tym przeklętym domu?

Nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł… Nie miał jednak potrzebnych mu ingrediencji. Z uśmiechem na ustach umył ręce i wziął do ręki pergamin z przepisem. To kwestia chwili, kiedy pojawią się tu bliźniacy, a oni na pewno zgodzą się mu pomóc…

Fred i George weszli do kuchni i zastali Severusa stojącego przy stole i ugniatającego ciasto z niewróżącym nic dobrego uśmiechem na ustach.

- Sev, słyszeliśmy co się stało.

- Ale nie mogliśmy uwierzyć, że mama kazała ci robić ciasteczka.

- I że zabrała ci różdżkę

- Nawet najlepszym się zdarza – odparł Snape, wzruszając ramionami. – Chcecie mi pomóc?

- Oj nie.

- Nie lubimy babrać się w jedzeniu.

Uśmiech na twarzy Severusa stał się jeszcze szerszy. Bliźniacy zamilkli na chwilę, wpatrując się w swojego dawnego nauczyciela i zastanawiając się, o co mu chodzi.

- Aaaa… - mruknął Fred, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech godny Snape'a. – Tak chcesz pograć…

George myślał jeszcze chwilę, ale wymowne spojrzenia towarzyszy szybko wytłumaczyły mu, o co chodzi.

- Wchodzę to! – krzyknął, a Fred kiwnął głową.

- Czego ci potrzeba, Sev?

Severus włożył do pieca ciasteczka w momencie, kiedy do kuchni weszła Molly.

- Już się uwinąłeś?

- Nic trudnego.

Kobieta podeszła do pieca, by zajrzeć do środka i roześmiała się.

- Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać, prawda?

Ciasteczka miały różne kształty. Jedne były wężami, inne literkami 'S', jeszcze inne spokojnie mogłyby zostać umieszczone w Hogwarcie jako godło Slytherinu.

- Lepiej zaraz po upieczeniu schowaj je, albo włóż w ramkę, aby mieć pamiątkę, bo nigdy więcej nie dam się wrobić w robienie ciastek.

- Wyglądają bardzo smakowicie, Severusie. Powinieneś zrobić więcej.

- Zapomnij.

Molly zaśmiała się serdecznie spoglądając na niego z matczyną troską. Severus odwrócił wzrok.

- Wiem, że nie przeprosisz mnie za swoje zachowanie. Chcę tylko, abyś obiecał mi, że już więcej nie będziesz próbował rzucać zaklęć na moje dzieci, ani na nikogo, kto nocuje pod moim dachem.

- W porządku. Dostanę z powrotem moją różdżkę? Dziwnie się bez niej czuję.

Molly z uśmiechem oddała mu różdżkę i wygoniła z kuchni.

Kolację Severus zjadł w sypialni, którą zajmował. Nie miał ochoty patrzeć, jak cała zgraja rudzielców i dodatków naśmiewa się z niego. Bo co do tego, że wszyscy już wiedzą, nie miał wątpliwości.

Gdy wszelkie głosy ucichły, zdecydował się wyjść. Miał nadzieje, że tej nocy Granger nie będzie siedzieć w salonie, bo naprawdę miał ochotę posiedzieć na fotelu przy kominku.

Niestety, siedziała tam, skulona na brzegu kanapy i czytała. Już miał się odwrócić i wyjść, jednak ona wstała szybko i pobiegła do kuchni. Na twarzy Severusa pojawił się triumf. Był święcie przekonany, że Granger się go wystraszyła. Czyżby usłyszała już, co próbował zrobić Potterowi i jego głupkowi?

Zadowolony usiadł na fotelu. Zdjął kapcie i oparł na nich stopy, pozwalając, by ciepło ognia pieściło mu nogi.

- Zrobiłam panu herbatę.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Czy ta dziewczyna naprawdę jest tak tępa? Czy nie dał jej wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że jej nienawidzi? Czy naprawdę nie domyśla się, że on ledwo nad sobą panuje, że najchętniej zabiłby ją tu i teraz?

Granger powoli szła w jego stronę, ostrożnie trzymając kubek z gorącym napojem. Zauważył, że nalała wody do pełna. Nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji…

Gdy była już blisko wstał gwałtownie. Przestraszyła się, jednak nie wylała herbaty. Snape spojrzał na nią groźnie, po czym szybko zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, 'przypadkowo' potrącając jej ramię. Słyszał, jak gorąca woda wylewa się z kubka. Słyszał, jak Granger syknęła z bólu. Gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi, usłyszał cichy szloch.

Osiągnął cel. Zadowolony poszedł do sypialni, aby psychicznie nastawić się na następny, ciężki dzień.


End file.
